Transformers karaoke
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: A series of random sonfics revolving around different Transformers. AU- seeing as how Megatron and the seekers are singing!
1. Ironhide

_**Disclaimer- Transformers ©Hasbro and I don't own any of the music used. The song belongs to Tim McGraw.**_

_**Warning- Crack, AU. The reason for the AU is because in my twisted little mind, the 'Cons and Autobots get along. **_

_**A/N- I think that this is going to be a series of songficlets. I've got a few lined up, but to start things off, I think I'll have 'Hide do the honors.**_

_**/------------/**_

Jazz grinned at Sideswipe. "A karaoke machine? How did you manage to find one our size?" he asked, eyeing the huge machine.

"I didn't. 'Jack built it." Sideswipe said, untangling a set of cords. "The way I figure, we may as well have some fun. Since the 'Cons have stopped attacking, and we've got something of a truce, why not have a little fun?"

"Cool. Maybe I can convince Prowler to sing with me." Jazz said, watching as Sideswipe plugged the machine in, cringing as he did so. When the machine didn't explode, he relaxed. "Are ya gonna sing?"

"Yeah. So is 'Hide. He called first dibs." Sideswipe said, dusting his hands off.

Sunstreaker came into the room, a 50 gallon drum over his shoulder. Jazz gave the gold twin a curious look.

Sunstreaker grinned. "Home-brewed high-grade."

As the mechs filed into the room, Sunny set the drum down and turned his attention to the machine. "Siders, do you know how to work that?"

"Yep. 'Jack explained it to me." Sideswipe said, twisting a knob here, and tugging on a lever there.

"If you're sure. I don't want 'Hide blowing your head off because it exploded during his song." Sunstreaker said, eyeing his brother.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sunny." Sideswipe said sourly. He hit a button and a guitar began playing.

Ironhide strode up onto the make-shift stage, and grabbed the mike.

_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

_I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

_I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged glances with Jazz.

Jazz shrugged. "Hey, if the shoe fits, and in this case, I think it does. A little too well."

_I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

_I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am_

Ironhide finished the song and bowed. The room exploded with applause, most of it coming from the mini-bots.

Optimus grinned at his old friend as Ironhide sat down with a cube of the Twin's home brew. "Well done, Ironhide."

Ironhide grinned back. "Thanks. Jazz ain't the only one with musical talent around here."


	2. Megatron

_**Disclaimer-Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_**Warning- same as last time. Extreme crack! *runs laughing hysterically in the other direction***_

_**/-----------------/**_

Megatron stood and walked over to the stage, looming over Sideswipe. "I'm next."

Sideswipe looked up, and sighed. "Fine. What song are you going to sing?" Megatron leaned down and pointed, giving Sideswipe a look. Sides' optics widened briefly before he sighed. "Somehow, that fits." he muttered. "Get up there!" he said, pointing at the stage.

Sideswipe turned back the machine muttering under his breath about former evil overlords and their need to loom over innocent mechs.

Megatron took position in front of the mike, adjusting it to his impressive height.

_Ring around the roses  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

_Ring around the roses  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoon fed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil_

_One, two, buckle my shoe  
Three, four, shut the door  
Five, six, pick up sticks  
Seven, eight, lay them straight_

_London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down  
London bridges falling down, my fair lady_

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoon fed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil_

_Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came  
Mary had a little lamb [Incomprehensible]_

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Baa baa black sheep have you any wool)  
Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full)  
Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Baa baa black sheep have you any wool)  
Mary had a little lamb  
(Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full)_

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Baa baa black sheep have you any wool)  
Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full)  
Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow  
(Baa baa black sheep have you any wool)  
Mary had a little lamb  
(Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full)_

_Ring around the roses  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

_Ring around the roses  
Pocket full of posies  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoon fed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil_

_Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a-_

He stepped away from the mike, and glared around the room. The room was silent. Jazz broke that silence. "Well. . .I liked it. In a twisted, sorta way. . .I guess."

Sideswipe looked up. "Will someone get up here? I wanna take a turn before everyone gets too wasted."

Sunstreaker grinned. "Finally."

_**A/N- I thought that Shoots and Ladders by Korn fit Megs. Up next are the Twin Terrors! (I'm having waay too much fun with this!)**_


	3. Sides and Sunny

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack! Lots and lots of crack!**_

_**/-------/**_

Sunstreaker sauntered up to the stage, and adjusted the mike, glowering at Megatron as he did so. "Next time, why don't you fix it before you get off the stage?" he muttered, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

Megatron simply smiled. "Why would I want to make it easy for you?" he asked, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chassis.

Sunstreaker gave Megatron one last glare before looking over at Sideswipe as he set up a second mike. "Are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sideswipe slid out of the booth, and climbed up on stage, giving Jazz a thumbs-up.

Jazz nodded and hit a button.

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

Jazz shook his head. "Figures they'd sing about getting wasted." he said under his breath.

We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh

_We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe replaced the mikes, and bowed, grinning. They leaped off the stage, and leaned against it. "What did you guys think?"

Prowl answered. "It did not surprise me in the least that you decided to sing about getting drunk. It is one of your favorite hobbies, after all."

"Aw, Prowl, we feel so loved." Sideswipe said, draping an arm over Prowl's shoulder.

"Get yer mitts off my mate!" Jazz called. "Only I can do that!"

Sideswipe grinned. "Aren't you two going next?" he asked, removing his arm before Jazz decided to do it for him.

Prowl gave Sideswipe a look. "What makes you think that I'm going to sing?"

Jazz grinned from his seat in the booth. "Cuz you love me!"

Prowl simply stared at Jazz. "You think I'm going to sing?"

"Yep. And if ya try and tell me you can't, I'll call ya a liar."

"Very well." Prowl sighed. "I'll sing with you."

"Yes!"_  
_

_**A/N- Next up, Jazzy and Prowl! I had fun writing this one. Don't ask me why, but I did. Might be because I'm fond of the Twins. Who knows. Anyway, read and review, and let me know what you think. Constructive criticisim is appreciated, but flames will be shoved up Screamer's tailpipe.**_


	4. Jazz and Prowl

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack!**_

_Italics- _Prowl singing

**Bold- **Jazz singing

_**Bold Italics**_-Jazz and Prowl together

_**/-----------------/**_

Jazz gave the sound booth back to Sideswipe, and dragged Prowl onto the stage. "C'mon, Prowler!"

"I'm coming, Jazz." Prowl said, wondering to himself just _how_ Jazz had managed to talk him into this. He reached Jazz, and smiled.

Jazz grinned back, bouncing up and down. "Ready, Prowler?"

"No."

"Good!" Jazz said, nodding to Sideswipe.

Prowl sighed and lifted his mike as Jazz did the same.

_Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V_.  
**I take things serious  
And you take 'em light **  
_I go to bed early_  
**And I party all night **  
_Our friends are sayin' _  
**We ain't gonna last **  
_Cuz I move slowly _  
**And baby I'm fast **  
_I like it quiet _  
**And I love to shout **  
_**But when we get together  
It just all works out **_

_I take-2 steps forward _  
**I take-2 steps back **  
_**We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract **_

**Who'd a thoughtwe could be lovers  
She makes the bed**  
_And he steals the covers_  
**She likes it neat **  
_And he makes a mess _  
_I take it easy _  
**Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money **  
_And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes _  
**And I like to smoke**  
_Things in common _  
**Just ain't a one **  
_**But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun **_

_I take-2 steps forward _  
**I take-2 steps back**  
_**We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract **_

_Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long _  
**You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong **  
_Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched _  
**Don't really matter  
Cuz we're perfectly matched **

_I take-2 steps forward _  
**I take-2 steps back**  
_**We come together  
Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract **_

Jazz set his mike down and grinned out at everyone assembled in the room. "So, what did ya think?"

Prowl laughed as everyone began to clap. "I think they liked it."

"Hope so. It took forever for us to learn those parts." Jazz said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was well worth it, though." Prowl pointed out.

Jazz grinned. "Yeah, it was. You did good, Prowler."

"You, too, Jazzy."

Jazz grinned at the use of his nickname as they sat down in front of Optimus. Jazz leaned his head back until he was looking at his boss upside down. "Hey, boss-bot. What did you think?"

"You did well, both of you. And the song you two sang is eerily accurate." Optimus said, giving both his SIC and TIC a grin.

"Well, why do you think we chose it?" Prowl asked. "It wasn't for the beat."

"Hey, that was part of it." Jazz said, laughing.

Optimus looked up at the stage. "Who is going next, do you think?"

"No idea."

_**A/N- Here's to hoping you can tell Jazzy's lines from when both Jazz and Prowl sing. If you can't, I'm sorry! I tried, I really did. It didn't turn out too bad, though. I'm proud of it. So, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	5. Thundercracker and Skywarp

_**Disclaimer- Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack!**_

_**/-------/**_

"Come on, TC!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Aw. . ." Skywarp dropped his gaze to the floor, and hung his head, causing Thundercracker to sigh.

"Fine." Skywarp lifted his head, an absurd amount of hope in his expression. "But this will be the only time, understand?"

"Yes!" Skywarp turned to Starscream hopefully, but the glare he received killed any and all hope of getting the Trine leader up on stage with them.

"Let's go, TC!" he cried, dragging Thundercracker with him.

Thundercracker sighed, resigning himself to the mockery he would face after this. He shuttered his optics as the music began.

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Spring is here, th-e-e sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh  
Birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

Hysterical laughter from the crowd forced him to open his optics. What he saw made him pause. Skywarp was dancing along to the song, and trying to get Thundercracker to do the same. He shook his head and continued singing.

_Bells will ring, the-e-e sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh  
I'll be his and he'll be mine  
We'll love until the end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

_Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get ma-a-arried  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Goin' to the chapel of love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Goin' to . . _

Thundercracker gladly stopped when the music did. He didn't even wait for Skywarp to join him before he got off the stage. He sat down in his seat, slouching as far down as he could without actually sitting on the floor.

Starscream leaned over. "Nice song." he said, voice mocking.

Thundercracker glared up at him. "Blame Skywarp. It was his idea."

"And you went with it."

"And I still haven't figured out why."

They both looked up when Jazz stood on the stage. "YO! Who's next?"

_**/----------/**_

_**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to DitzyMusicLover. She put in a request for this one, and I tried. I'm sorry Star wasn't in this, but I have a song already chosen for him. Anyway, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	6. Starscream

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers. Though I do like to wish.**_

_**Warning- Extreme crack?**_

_**/-------------/**_

Starscream sauntered up to the sound booth where Sideswipe sat, and leaned over the controls, earning him a glare from the red twin. "This is what I want you to play."

Sideswipe continued to glare at Starscream for a moment before looking at the song choice. "That's a bad idea, if I've ever heard one."

"Do it."

"I'll do it, but don't come crying to me when your head gets mounted on _his_ wall, Screamer." Sides said, jerking his helm at Megatron.

Starscream ignored Sidewipe as he sauntered up to the mike, nodding to Sideswipe to start the song.

_Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They, They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They, They'll betray  
I'm forever there_

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true, sad but true

Skywarp and Thundercracker glanced over at Megatron, who had gone rigid. "Uh-oh." Skywarp murmured. "Something tells me that Star won't be living for long after this."

Thundercracker nodded his agreement, too surprised to reply.

You, You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You, You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do, Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do, Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true,sad but true

I'm your dream,  
I'm your eyes,  
I'm your pain

I'm your dream  
I'm your eyes  
I'm your pain

You know it's sad but true

Hate, I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay, Pay the price  
Pay for nothing's fair

Hey, I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you there  
Hey, I'm your life  
And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you

Sad but true

Starscream set the mike down, sending a condecending smile at Megatron, who stood, knuckles cracking loudly. Optimus put a restraining hand on Megatron's arm. "Not now, Megatron. Tonight, let it go."

"No." Megatron shook Optimus's hand off, and dragged Starscream out of the room by the wing, Starscream protesting the whole way out.

Sunstreaker took the mike. "Hey, Sides? Could you play my song?"

**_/----------/_**

**_A/N- I thought that the song fit Starscream for whatever reason- I don't know. Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think! Constructive critisism is okay, but no flames. Flames will be used to help Jazzy take over the world._**


	7. Sunstreaker

_**Disclaimer- Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Insane crack?**_

_**/----------/**_

Sunstreaker glanced over at Sideswipe, arching an optic ridge expectantly.

Sideswipe shook his head, muttering about psychopathic twins. "There you go, Sunny!" he called.

Sunstreaker glared at him before turning to the mike.

_I feel insane  
Every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By the look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane_

_(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not… not insane_

_(Mother)_

_Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right  
(Make it alright)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
(ha ha ha ha ha)_

Sideswipe and Jazz exchanged looks. Jazz shook his head. "Yeah, that didn' sound insane at all, did it?" he muttered.

_I'm not insane, I'm not… Not insane_

_(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

Dead silence met Sunstreaker after his song. Ratchet stared at Sunny. "I'm not sure I agree with that song, Sunstreaker." he said finally.

Sunstreaker glared around the room. "Oh, come on. Did you guys at least like it?"

"Yeah. We just don't agree with it." Ratchet said.

"Sheesh. Everyone's a critic." Sunstreaker grumbled as he got off the stage.

_**/--------------/**_

_**A/N- I had far too much fun writing this. I personally think it fits Sunny, but that's just me. Next up is Wheeljack!**_

_**Read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	8. Wheeljack

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack, fluff. (Yes, there is fluff in this one.)**_

_**/----------/**_

Wheeljack stood and walked up to the stage. He glanced over at Sideswipe, who smiled back.

Wheeljack retracted his blast mask, and smiled back at Sides before turning to the mike. "You can start the music, now, Sides."

Sideswipe hid another smile as the music started.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on,  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Singin' shalala la  
Singin' shalala la_

_ooo  
ooo  
ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong  
(just pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms_

Wheeljack set the mike back down, and smiled over at Ratchet, who gave him smile back, his face red. He hopped off the stage, and sat next to Ratchet, resting his head on the CMO's shoulder in contentment. "Did you like it?"

Ratchet nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Wheeljack's helm. "Yes I did. Thank you."

_**A/N- I love this pairing, and when I heard this song, I sat there, and was like 'Holy crap, this is so totally Wheeljack!'. Hence why he's singing it. Well, let me know what you think! **_


	9. Red Alert

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/------------/**_

Sideswipe looked expectantly at the crowd. Red Alert entered the room, looking around before heading to the energon dispenser. Sideswipe glanced over at him, and smirked. Sunstreaker caught the look, and went over to Red. "Hey, Red."

"Hello, Sunstreaker. I liked your song."

Sunstreaker grinned. "Thanks. You wanna sing?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Will you do it if Sides and I promise not to prank anybody for a week?"

"Make it a month."

"A month?!"

"A month."

Sunstreaker pouted. "Fine." he said, glancing over at Sideswipe. His brother was not going to be happy about that. Red Alert held up a finger to Sides, and went over to Bumblebee. "Bee? Could you watch the monitors for a moment?"

"Sure, Red!"

"Thank you."

With a resigned sigh, Red Alert headed up to the stage, earning many surprised stares. He briefly glared at the Twins, who were arguing. He cleared his throat. "Can we get on with it, please?"

Sideswipe nodded, and hit a button.

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah…_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho…_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me want to rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The paranoid flako… yeah_

_She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Reappear when you feel magical_

_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic Psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is  
The paranoid flako_

_You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho_

_You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The paranoid flako…_

_You're the one  
(Maybe I'm the one)  
You're the one  
(Maybe I'm the one)  
Who is  
(Who is)  
The schizophrenic psycho…  
(The schizophrenic psycho… yeah)_

_You're the one  
(Maybe I'm the one)  
You're the one  
(Maybe I'm the one)  
Who is  
(Who is)  
The schizophrenic psycho  
(The paranoid flako)_

_You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is  
The schizophrenic psycho_

Dead silence reigned as Red Alert set the mike down, and walked off the stage, giving Inferno a rare smile as he passed. He waved to the cameras, signaling Bumblebee that he was headed back to the monitor room.

As Red disappeared down the hall, Optimus addressed the room at large. "What the _pit _was that?!"

Sunstreaker scowled as he crossed his arms. "That was Red being an extortionist."

_**/---------------------/**_

_**A/N- Oh, come on, it was funny! I know that Red Alert is really paranoid, but for this, his paranoia is at a minimum, mostly because Megs isn't gonna try anything with Optimus sitting right next to him. Well, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	10. Optimus Prime

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/------------------------**_

Optimus pushed himself to his feet. "I suppose it's my turn." he said, stretching briefly before heading to the stage.

Sideswipe nodded to him. "Ready when you are, boss!"

"Go ahead, Sideswipe."

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

Optimus smiled at everyone as he set the mike down on the stand.

Jazz shook his helm and smiled. "Inspirational even when he's singin'." he muttered. "Ah, well. Good song, boss!"

_**/-----------------------/**_

_**A/N- And Optimus sings at last! I was browsing through my playlist, and found a song for OP that wasn't Linkin' Park! Yay! Well, read, review, and let me know whatcha think!**__  
_


	11. Sideswipe

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/---------------/**_

Sideswipe glanced over at Jazz. "Hey, could you take care of this while I sing?"

Jazz grinned. "No prob, man." he stood, and passed Optimus, who reached out and smacked the back of his helm. Jazz looked back. "What was that for?"

"The inspirational comment was not needed, Jazz." Optimus said, his otpics giving away his amusement.

Jazz grinned and heaed up to the sound booth. "Go on, Sides. I gotcha covered."

"Cool." Sideswipe jumped onto the stage, sending Jazz a smile. "Let's go."

_(Listen)_

_I'm sick of all this waiting  
And people telling me what I should be  
What if I'm not so crazy  
Maybe you're the one who's wrong not me_

_  
So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top  
And do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up  
That's my generation_

_  
Hey ho, Lets go  
It's going down tonight  
Hey ho, Lets go,  
We're gonna do it till we die  
Hey ho, Lets go  
Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation_

_I don't need to say I'm sorry  
I do what everybody wants to do  
It's not so complicated  
Because I know you want the same thing too_

_So whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna say  
When we're standing on top_

_And do it our way  
You say we got no future  
You're living in the past  
So listen up  
That's my generation_

_  
Hey ho, Lets go  
It's going down tonight  
Hey ho, Lets go,  
We're gonna do it till we die  
Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation_

_Don't need to say I'm sorry  
It's not so complicated  
Cause I know you want the same thing too_

_  
Hey ho, Lets go  
It's going down tonight  
Hey ho, Lets go,  
We're gonna do it till we die  
Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation_

_Hey ho, Lets go  
That's my generation  
Hey ho, Let's go  
We're gonna do it till we die  
Cause I, I, I've got no reason to apologize  
That's my generation_

Sideswipe jumped off the stage to enthusiastic applause from Sunstreaker and a few of the other mechs. He bowed, and headed back up to the sound booth, shooing Jazz out.

Jazz grinned as he left. "Great song, Siders."

"Thanks." Sideswipe said, bending back over the controls. He looked up. "All right. Who's next?"

"I am."

_**/---------------------/**_

_**A/N- Ah, a minor cliffie. For those of you who would like to know the song used for this one, it's Generation, by Simple plan. Great song. Anyway, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	12. Chromia

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-------------------/**_

Ironhide spun around, and grinned. "Chromia!" he said, rising to his feet to greet his bondmate.

"Hello, Ironhide." she said with a smile. She looked over at Optimus. "Optimus."

Optimus stood, and gave Chromia a hug. "Hello, Chromia. Am I to assume that the other femmes are here?"

Chromia sighed and shook her head. "They couldn't get away. Elita-One sends her love, as does Arcee and Moonracer." She looked towards the stage. "Now then, I have a song to sing."

She walked up to the stage, and glanced at Sideswipe. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Sideswipe hit a few buttons, and the song began.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Ironhide grinned as Chromia set the mike down. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "Nice song." he commented.

"You're only saying that." Chromia said, grinning up at Ironhide.

"No, I mean it."

"I know."

_**/----------------------------/**_

_**A/N- This particular song was a request, so hopefully I kept Chromia kind of in character. I've never written her before, so I don't know. Read, review, and lemme know what ya think!**_


	13. Jazz

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-------------/**_

Jazz grinned at Sideswipe. "Can ya play this for me?"

"Sure thing, Jazz."

"Appreciate it, Siders."

"Will you get up there before Prowl get suspicious?" Sideswipe hissed.

"Goin', goin'."

Jazz sauntered up on stage, flashing Prowl a smile, which was returned.

Sideswipe chuckled to himself as he started the music.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Jazz set the mike back down, smiling at Prowl, who was staring at his mate in open-mouthed shock. He hopped down off the stage, and walked over to Prowl. "Didja like it?"

Prowl recovered, and pulled Jazz down, kissing him soundly. "I did. Thank you."

Chromia looked over at Ironhide. "You didn't tell me they'd bonded."

_**/----------------------/**_

_**A/N- I was gonna have Jazzy do something upbeat, but then Shadowblade-tara got me hooked on this song, and I thought, 'what the heck, why not have Jazzy sing it?' So, here is what that particular plot bunny spawned. Hope you like! Read, review, and lemme know what you think. **_

_**Also, if any of you want to know the songs used, just send me a message, and I'll give you the list. **_


	14. Barricade

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Extreme crack? **_

_**/-------------------/**_

Barricade walked up to the stage, smirking at Sideswipe, who smirked back. Whoever said that this wouldn't be fun was a liar.

"Ready, 'Cade?"

"Yep."

Barricade picked up the mike.

_Always, known in, all my time,  
a little left of center now  
reflect as I realize,  
that all I need is to find the middle pillar  
path to sit like the sun by a  
star in th sky and just be.  
sinners, casting stones at me_

_I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I...I bleed, the demons that drag me down  
I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,  
(the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,  
(but myself), that pull me down  
(for me and no one else)_

_goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting,  
I don't need you, or anyone, but me  
I'll just be, living my own life,  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive and  
shovel dirt over lime,  
plan it in myself to sit like a seed under  
covers of earth and just be  
sinners, pointing fingers at me_

_I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,  
(by myself), not falling down  
I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,  
(but myself), that drag me down  
I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,  
the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,  
(but myself), that pull me down  
(for me and no one else)_

_Come play, kill.  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
stone cold will  
refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
bitter pills  
refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow,  
I'm fueled godless_

_Come play, come play  
kill  
just be, just be_

_I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,  
(by myself), not falling down  
I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,  
(but myself), that drag me down  
I...I stand, (for nothing), not crawling,  
(the center), not falling down  
(of calms within the eye)  
I...I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons,  
(but myself), that drag me down  
(for me and no one else)_

Barricade set the mike back down, and walked off the stage, whistling to himself while everyone in the room stared at him in stupefied surprise. He blinked. "What?"

Jazz opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "What the PIT was that?"

"What? I thought it was appropriate." Barricade said, shrugging. "What was so wrong with it?"

"Nothin'. I just wasn' expectin' somethin' like that from ya."

"Well, it's nice to know I can surprise you, Jazz."

"Speak for yourself." Jazz muttered, causing the room to burst out laughing. "It ain't funny!" he protested.

Prowl shrugged. "It's pretty funny from my end."

"Ah, bite me."

"Later, Jazzy, later." Prowl drawled, wrapping an arm around Jazz's shoulders.

_**/------------------/**_

_**A/N- See, this is what my demented imagination comes up with when I'm on a sugar high! Oh well. Read, review, and let me know what you think. Also, before I forget, and because I've forgotten to do this in several other chapters, none of the music is mine. I keep forgetting to add that in the disclaimer.**_


	15. Hot Rod

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro and also the music isn't mine.**_

_**/---------------------/**_

Hot Rod walked up to the stage, and grinned. "Can I go?"

Sides grinned. "I don't care, why are you asking, anyway?"

"Making sure I'm not cutting anyone off."

Sideswipe shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Hot Rod smiled and lifted the mike.

_Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!_

_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!_

Hot Rod grinned, and looked around before hopping off the stage to applause.

Sunstreaker stopped him. "What made you pick that song?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Well, look at our alt forms, and tell me if it doesn't fit." he pointed out.

_**/-------------------------/**_

_**A/N- This was actually a request from Shizuka Taiyou. Hope you like it! Read, review, and lemme know what you think.**_


	16. Bumblebee

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack?**_

_**/---------------/**_

Bumblebee climbed up into the sound booth, talking quietly with Sideswipe. He hopped down a moment later, and climbed up onto the stage.

Sideswipe watched him fight with the mike for a moment, before taking pity on the poor minibot and lowering it for him. "Better?"

"Much! Thank you, Sideswipe."

"Not a problem, Bee. You ready?"

"Yes!"

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

He stopped when the song ended, and smiled when the room burst into applause. He bowed and jumped off the stage, and approached his superior. "What did you think?"

Jazz grinned and clapped Bee on the back. "That was great, spybot!"

"Really?"

"Really. Good job, Bee!"

"Thanks!"

_**/---------------------/**_

_**A/N- I actually like the way this one turned out. The song used here is Fireflies by Owl City. This little idea has been bouncing around my head for a few days now, and I just got it typed up. Let me know what you think!**_


	17. Prowl

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Crack?**_

_**/------------/**_

Prowl sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "I suppose I'll sing." he commented, earning a surprised look from Jazz. "What?"

"You're gonna sing? Really?"

"Really." Prowl said with a laugh. He looked over at Sideswipe. "You know which one I want, right?"

"Yep. Anytime you're ready, Prowl."

"Good." Prowl gave Jazz another smile and stepped up to the mike, re-adjusting it.

Bumblebee gave Prowl a sheepish smile. "Heh, sorry about that, Prowl."

"Don't worry about it." Prowl said, glancing over at Sideswipe, who nodded.

"Here we go!" he said, pushing a button.

_I woke up on this side, I thought it was a dream  
At first we learned to walk then learned to scream  
You can't understand, when you're fed from a TV screen  
You can't see the things that I can see_

_But I forget, that you thank God and pray  
Some things just never stay  
And we all just slip away_

_This can't be the real world now  
I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth  
Welcome to the real world now  
The old are carried in only to poison youth  
Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic  
'Cause I know  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh_

_I look for some hope in every face there's a vacant stare  
The shadows come but no one seems to care  
The darkness floods every light that could promise change  
She passed sound asleep when the blood is stain  
But blood is pain_

_Somewhere I know, that I'm not all alone  
With this bated breath I hold  
My lungs want to explode_

_This can't be the real world now  
I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth  
Welcome to the real world now  
The old are carried in only to poison youth  
Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic  
'Cause I know  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh_

_Just as soon as we see  
Every flaw and every need we'll understand  
And for the first time  
A child to a man says only pure words that he can  
He's too late the man he knows it he said  
With all emotions set aside in a whisper say goodbye_

_This can't be the real world now  
I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth  
Welcome to the real world now  
The old are carried in now just to poison youth  
Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic  
'Cause I know  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh  
This can't be the real world  
This can't be the real world  
This can't be the real world now  
Oh no oh  
Oh no oh_

Prowl set the mike down, and grinned at the cheers and whistles. He jumped down, and sat back in his seat next to Jazz.

Jazz rested his helm against Prowl's shoulder. "So, you liked it, then?"

"Loved it."

_**/-------------------------/**_

_**A/N- This little ficlet is dedicated to Shadowblade-tara, mostly because it was her that suggested the song for Prowl. Well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	18. Soundwave

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning- Extreme crack, slight OOC?**_

_**/-------------------/**_

Sideswipe looked out at the group, arching an optic ridge as he saw who was approaching. "What song do you want, Soundwave?"

Soundwave pointed. "That one."

"Allrighty, get up there, then."

Soundwave turned on his heel, and stepped up to the stage, looking expectantly at Sideswipe, who hit play.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away_

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away_

_What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Optimus began to clap, as Soundwave put the mike down. By the time the quiet mech got off the stage, most everyone in the room was clapping.

Soundwave looked around in apparent confusion.

Jazz grinned and looked over at Optimus. "Well, at least we know he can say more than a few words at a time."

"Yes. There is that."

_**/----------------------/**_

_**A/N- You guys have no idea just how long I agonized over who should sing this song. Well, at least it's up. ^^ Read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	19. Ratchet

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro.**_

_**Warning- Crack!**_

_**/--------------/**_

Ratchet stood, and walked up to the stage, making pretty much everyone in the room blink. If there was one mech they didn't expect to sing, it was Ratchet.

Sideswipe stared at Ratchet for a moment, who stared back. "What?" he asked mildly. "Aren't I allowed to sing?"

"Yeah, you are, it's just -"

Ratchet's optics narrowed. "Just what?"

"Nothing!" Sideswipe bent over the controls, hitting the button to start the song.

"Much better." Ratchet muttered before turning to the mike.

_I want a normal life  
just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated_

_Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins_

_Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away_

_You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on tv  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it_

_Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away_

_Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away_

_Throw our life away  
Ooooo  
Throw our life away_

Wheeljack grinned up at Ratchet, who set the mike down to amazed silence with a small smile.

Jazz looked at everyone in the room. "Okay, be honest. Did anyone know he could sing? Seriously?"

Ratchet walked down the isle, the small smile still in place. He subspaced a wrench and clobbered Jazz across the helm, causing the spy to yelp. "I do like to sing, on occasion."

_**/------------------/**_

_**A/N- Okay, I'm probably going to wrap this up next chapter, simply because if I keep going, there will be hundereds of these little songficlets. Anywho, what did you think? **_


	20. Jazz, Sideswipe, and Chromia

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**Warning - Extreme crack!**_

_**Just for reference - **__Italics is Jazz singing_

**Bold is Sideswipe singing,**

Regular print is Chromia,

_**and bold italics is all of them. **_

_**I know it's confusing, but given the circumstances, it's the best I could do. *hangs head***_

_**/----------------/**_

Jazz stood, and leaned down, whispering into Chromia's audio. She looked up and gave him a smile. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Ironhide pinned Jazz with a glare. "You'd better not be movin' in on my mate, Jazz."

Jazz smirked at Ironhide. "Naw, man, I got my own. An' no offense, Chromia, but Prowler's more attractive."

Chromia laughed as Prowl turned red. "None taken, Jazz. Now go get Sideswipe."

Jazz was talking to Sideswipe when Chromia caught up to him. "We ready?"

"Yep. You two go ahead. I'll set the song up."

The song began playing, as Sideswipe joined them.

_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**_

**_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_**

**_Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom_**

_Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow_

_That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow_

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get**_

**_Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow_**

**I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh**

**Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap**

**I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future Cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer**

**'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town**

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

_Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

_**Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock**_

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

_**Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get**_

**_Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow_**

_Let the beat rock_  
**(Let the beat rock)**  
_Let the beat rock_  
**(Let the beat)**  
_Let the beat_  
**(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)**

Jazz, Sideswipe and Chromia set their mikes down to thunderous applause. Sideswipe bowed and went back to the sound booth, flicking everything off. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped." he said, shutting the system down.

Jazz yawned as he hopped off stage, Chromia beside him. "I'll agree with ya there, Siders." he stopped next to Prowl who smiled up at him. "Ya ready for bed, Prowler?"

"Yes. Shall we?" Prowl said, standing.

They waved as they left, and passed Ironhide and Chromia in the hall. "'Night, ya'll." Jazz called. Ironhide and Chromia waved as they disappeared into Ironhide's quarters.

Sideswipe bent and lifted Bumblebee, who was out cold. He kissed the top of Bee's helm, and carried him down the hall to their quarters. He glanced back at Prime and Megatron. "Good night, Prime, Megs."

Both rose their cubes of high-grade in farewell.

_**/-----------------------/**_

_**A/N- Jeez, doing that song gave me a headache! I'm sorry about the crappy-ness, but it's the best I could do. And can anyone tell I like the Sides/Bee pairing? Anyway, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


End file.
